SKULL-11
Skull-11 is the final anti-zombie weapon built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online ''based on the Korean-made USAS-12 shotgun. Overview The Skull-11 is an anti-zombie shotgun that fires 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie shotgun shells that deal critical damage to zombies. It is also widely used in middle-ranged combat due to having an enhanced slug mode as its secondary fire mode. However, the Skull-11 cannot penetrate walls or objects making it a huge disadvantage over the other weapons in the Skull series. Advantages *High magazine size for a shotgun *High damage and stun power, especially to zombies *High rate of fire *Very effective at middle/far range if using the slug mode *Very accurate when using slug mode *Can penetrate Kevlar Disadvantages *Only obtained at limited time with cash points *Expensive price for a shotgun *Expensive ammo cost *High recoil *Low rate of fire in slug mode *Slower movement speed when reloading, but only happen in very short time *Cannot penetrate walls and objects in both mode Events This weapon was released alongside with Decoy on: *'Korea': 19 April 2012 *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 25 April 2012 *'Japan': 25 April 2012 *'Singapore/Malaysia''': 9 January 2013 For Indonesia, this weapon was released on 2 January 2013 alongside with Nightmare. Tips In Zombie scenarios *Skull-11 is very effective at clearing crowds of zombies with buckshot mode. *Recommended when facing Juggernaunt due to his large hitboxes. *Not recommended when facing Ganymede because Skull-11 is very heavy, it need proper skills to dogde his rush attack and the pellets won't do much damage if using buckshot. *Not recommended when dealing with bosses in middle/ far distances, because the pellets won't do much damage. *Slug mode is not recommended due to low rate of fire and no penetation. *Skull-11 can break barriers easily. In Zombie mods *For close range, use primary fire mode while for middle/long range, use secondary fire mode. *Switch to secondary weapon when escaping and find a safe place to reload. *28 rounds of Skull-11 can deal about 3136 ~ 6272 to zombies. *Use it in ducts/closed areas for maximum performance. *Combine with Deadly Shot for massive damage. *Combine with Nata Knife / Skull-9 / Hammer if you have proper skills. *Aim for newly infected / common zombies as they're weak and can be killed easily in close range. *In close range, aim for the head or chest for maximum damage In normal matches *Not recommended in Original because it is very expensive. *Recommended in Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch/Basic/Item Battle,... mode, because it can mess up your opponent aim and has high stun power when firing continously at enemies so that your enemies can't escape. *Ideal when dealing with large ammounts of enemies. *Note that Skull-11 can penetrate Kevlar, use it as an advantage. *It is very powerful in close range and has high rate of fire / ammo, closed maps such as Italy/ 747 / Estate,... is an ideal place to use Skull-11 *Switch to Slug mode when dealing with enemies at far distances. Tactics facing Skull-11 users Normal modes *They're slow and have long reload speed, but deadly with their 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie in close or middle range. be aware of their appearance in closed maps such as Italy, 747. *In middle range, 5-7 shots from Skull-11 users will mess up your aim and stun you, or even kill you. so try to annihilate them quickly. *In long range, they have to use Slug, so the rate of fire is slow, use this as an advantage *Suprise attack is recommended Zombie Modes *Skull-11 can't dig through walls or obstacles, so mostly you'll survive and can protect your zombie teamate if you have a massive ammount of 8000HP and up if you're in Ducts. *Skull-11 have massive knock-back power if you're in mid-air and high stun power when you're on ground. use Heavy-Type zombies instead. *You can't run when being shooted at, Skull-11 will stun you if the shooter hit you repeatedly and other humans will have a chance to melee you, jump when being shooted at to escape easily with Light Types. *Run immediately when the user turn on Deadly shot if you have less than 5500 HP Comparison to USAS-12 Camouflage Positive *Lighter (-3%) *Higher clip size (+8) *Can be obtained from Shop *Effective in long range *Higher damage to zombie (+51) Negative *More expensive (+$3150) *Lower damage to human (-5) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-2%) *Expensive ammo cost Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen carried by a SAS operative in a promotion poster. Gallery Skull11 draw.jpg|Draw - Pulling the charging handle File:Skull11_viewmodel.png|View model skull11.gif|Fire and reload animations Skull-11 02.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Skull11_worldmodel.png|World model File:Skull11_promo_japan.jpg|Japanese poster Indopromotionpostersk11.jpg|Indonesia poster SG/MYskull11promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Skull11_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *The 28 rounds drum magazine does exist in real-life but it is for the prototype USAS-12 only. *This shotgun has an unusable Aimpoint Comp M3 red dot sight and a pair of tactical lights. *Unlike the original USAS-12, the Skull-11 features an iron sight. *The user will perform fast reload style when reloading this weapon. *The word "DEATH ROAD" and the serial numbers "54054-01" can be seen on the weapon's handguard. *The word "SKULL-11" is located behind the ejection port. *When reloading, the user's speed will decrease. *There is a skull on the drum magazine and beside the scope. *This weapon is the second shotgun with an unusable scope (the first is SPAS-12 Cobra). *Note that it doesn't share ammo with any other weapons. Category:Shotgun Category:Skull series Category:South Korean weapons Category:Daewoo Category:Heavy weapon Category:12 AZ user Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Weapons with unusable scopes